1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to specialized holders and bottles adapted for mounting on bicycle frames. More specifically, the present invention includes an improvement from conventional bottle holders to protect the bottle and securely hold a bottle in place.
2. Background of Invention
Recreational and competitive cycling has grown in popularity in the last decade. Along with this explosive growth, a demand for bicycle accessories has also risen. One desirable accessory for cycling long distances is a water bottle allowing a cycler to carry cooling liquids such as water to replenish fluids lost through long periods of riding. In order to meet this need, designers have produced mounting structures for the easy removal and storage of water bottles on the bicycle frame itself. The requirements for such bottles and corresponding holders are that they be light, easily accessible to the rider, and able to withstand a certain amount of shock due to riding. These holders also may be used to hold other accessories such as tool kits or small storage devices.
One common type of water bottle holder consists of a metal cage which may be mounted directly to the bicycle frame. The cage is bent around the shape of a cylindrical bottle and holds the bottle in place by friction. This design suffers from the disadvantage of scratching the bottle since holding the bottle in place requires pressure contact with the metal cage. Designers attempted to solve this problem by constructing the frame out of resilient plastic. However, prior plastic bottle holders still require the bottle to be pulled in a direction parallel to the tubular frame member on which the unit is mounted, which may be cumbersome and distracting to the rider.